


Cheap

by haikuesque



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuesque/pseuds/haikuesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame gets a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheap

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : This is a work of fiction and we aren't trying to imply that these guys are really doing that.  
>  **Warnings** : If there are any warnings for this story, [you will find them here.](http://ponymeter.dreamwidth.org/4930.html)  
>  **Notes:** 'Sex toys (non-penetrating)' square on our kink_bingo card.

 

 **Cheap**

by **Jo (feat. Solo)** as **haikuesque**

Kame gets a phone call in the middle of unpacking the parcel, that's why there's wrapping paper lying around, why Jin grins at the tubes of lube in three different versions, why Jin ends up poking the plastic wrapping with the flat black swirls inside, asking, "What's that?"

Kame buys their lube online, via his oldest brother, who never asks any questions. It mattered, when he was still buying condoms, and even now it's simply safer in general to keep his name off things. And sometimes they send along freebies, for advertising or maybe just to amuse.

Once it was a porn preview DVD Jin even refused to try. Last time it was a tiny butt plug, out of horrible cheap jelly stuff; Kame drew a face on it and put it on the dinner table, and Jin, after a beer, called it Akira-kun, and they giggled about it.

This time it's a collar.

"It's a collar," Kame says when his phone call has finally finished.

Jin stops and puts the package down. "Right."

"They just sent it," Kame shrugs, picking up the lube packages with one hand and crumpling the paper with the other.

"So you didn't order it?" Jin pokes the thing doubtfully, with a look of vague distaste.

"No, I'd tell you that," Kame says, and elbows Jin in passing. "Can you be prissy in the kitchen and put on the rice? I'm hungry. And don't pretend you don't know where stuff is anymore, that won't fly."

*~*~*

"What would we use it for anyway?" Jin asks over their late dinner, which got a whole lot later because Jin had to make points about people being 'prissy' that involved Kame shoved up against a kitchen cabinet and some people shamelessly abusing their height advantage.

"Use what?" Kame is busy getting less hungry and hardly looks up.

"Your... the thing. The black. That collar."

That gives him pause. "I don't know," he says. "I guess for some people it's a turn-on?"

Jin leans back with one of his American sprawls. "Well, it wouldn't fit around _your_ neck when you're all beefy and Mr Sports Dude. So, really kind of pointless."

Kame gives him a level look and lets his eyebrows rise slowly, but Jin's doing pretty well and almost doesn't blush.

"It's not nice, anyway," Kame admits. "Plasticky, kind of awful."

"You unwrapped it?"

"Well, it was _free_ , I'm allowed to look at it?"

"Whatever," Jin says, going for his food with a vengeance. Kame watches in amusement when half the rice falls off his chopsticks but doesn't say anything.

*~*~*

This time Jin is in Japan for more than a week. Kame tries to take it easier at work, Jin tries to go out less, and they spend a lot of time huddled on the sofa pretending they're not being sappy.

He shows Jin all the pictures he took while Jin was gone and makes Jin watch baseball with him, at least for twenty minutes, after which Jin ends up plastered against him on the couch and slipping insistent fingers under his t-shirt.

Jin has many stories, and throws so many American names around that Kame wants to take notes. They're easier with each other when he's caught up, less like they're leading separate lives.

They have dinner with Pi, who calls Jin a mopey housewife but is appeased by two courses of Mexican food that Kame learned to make while Jin was gone, and foreign beer sponsored by Jin. So that's a success.

They stay in bed on Monday morning, lazy with last night's sex still under their skin. Kame is reading scripts and almost expects Jin to nod off again.

Jin is brushing a little aimlessly against his leg, refraining from reading over Kame's shoulder because he knows it makes Kame twitchy.

"What?" Kame asks.

"Nothing." Jin stretches out on his back, in that way Kame finds... pretty.

"You bored?" Kame smiles.

"Nope. Just hanging around. Watching you work."

"I'm just reading," Kame says, but he folds the script up and puts it away so nothing bad can happen to it.

Jin pats his legs through the blanket. "Reading, blah blah."

Kame smiles again, a little bemused. Normally when Jin comes to bother him, he's more focused, not lying there all casual.

"So did you throw it out?"

Kame's first thought is of last night's leftover pizza. But Jin's eyes are hooded, a little too much for... pizza. "Throw what out?"

"The..." Jin's gesture is a little floppy, but his fingers sort of touch Kame's neck before Jin pulls his arms back. "Thing."

"I... no. Should I have?"

Jin shrugs.

"Why?" Kame asks, more slowly. "Are you curious?"

Jin frowns a little. "Not... well. No. You said it wasn't nice..."

"It's not really," Kame says, getting out from under the cover and up. He notices Jin's eyes and how alert they go.

He left the 'thing' in a box with some other random crap that might come in handy one day as a joke, a prize in a PV Making, or a toy for Ran-chan. It still smells of plastic; feels like it too. He hardly paused to think about it.

He has to take a deep breath suddenly. This isn't pretty, not like real leather would be. Not like Jin would be.

Jin's still lying on his side. Kame sits down cautiously, drops the collar on the bed like it's nothing and he's not thinking anything. Because he's not.

"I don't know, what would we even do with it? It's kind of pointless. And it would look stupid." As much as Kame can read in Jin's questions, Jin's face says clearly he doesn't trust the look of the thing.

"This one is cheap," Kame says. "I don't think a real one has to look stupid."

"You'd... but, like. Outside? At work?" Jin holds the words like there are others behind them.

Jin is curious.

"No..." Now he's thinking after all. Not outside, not… too much for Jin. Who's curious. "It would be… more private. Maybe a special night out."

"At a _sex_ club?" Jin waggles his eyebrows as if they're making fun of dirty pictures on the internet, but Kame has caught on now.

"Just a private place," he says, lying down with Jin. "Where people go..." Kissing him. "With other people."

"People like me?"

"People they want to show off." Jin blinks at him, but Kame kisses his cheek, his ear, lets Jin turn his face into the mattress.

"That what the collar is for?" he asks, mumbled enough he can say collar.

"It'll look good," Kame says. He pulls the blanket to their waists because for now it will help. "But there's more people there... And when we get to the door, the hosts..." They're dressed in black, a couple; they wear rings, they're smiling, taking in the sight of Jin. "They say we need a collar on you, or you'll get yourself in trouble."

"Trouble?"

"Trust me," Kame says, to Jin's hesitant breath. "Nobody gets to touch you. They can just look."

"Okay," Jin says.

"It feels good, too," Kame says, drawing a line on the skin where it would go. At the nape of Jin's neck the hairs are rising. "It's leather, soft. Just putting it on you turns me on."

Jin exhales. He's got his eyes closed, his face smushed against the sheet, and when Kame brushes his ear to add, "And I've got a little leash too," he giggles.

"Hmmm, yeah. Can't have the private places with the leather thingies being half-assed about shit."

Kame nips at his earlobe. "So anyway. We go inside."

"This isn't, like, some shitty creepy type castle, right?"

"No," Kame says, "it's a nice house. It's... a villa. Very fancy." A slick place, rich with candles and hardwood and chandeliers, the elegant, non-sleazy kind. "It feels old, and everything's kind of muted. Low key. The other couples, too. Nobody's loud."

"Do they have..."

"Some of them," Kame thinks. "It's all sorts of people. Some girls too, straight couples. Some older guys." Hot and classy at the same time, the way it never is in porn. "But we're still in the hall, and I want you to unbutton your shirt."

Jin peers up, and Kame kisses his mouth again. "Why?" Jin asks after.

Jin in a collar, with his shirt untucked and the black fabric sharp on pale skin. Jin, half-naked, following. Kame kisses him harder, pressing against him. "So they can see better that you belong to me."

Jin gives a little sigh. His hips are angled so Kame can't feel his cock but Jin's skin is hot and that's almost a squirm, only Kame holds him down.

"And they like to look. They can't stop staring at you. They think I came with the hottest thing around."

There's a still moment, just Jin's chest moving, and he turns his head a little. Lifts up just enough from the shield of the mattress. He's closed his eyes. "Okay, do it," he says, under his breath.

"You want..." Jin wants that. Jin was curious. Kame doesn't know why he waits, maybe he just wants Jin to look at him.

And he gets hard, fast, when Jin does. "Put... Let me wear it."

Yes, let him wear it. For real. Right in their bed.

Kame fumbles for it without breaking contact, still self-conscious when his fingers wrap around the freebie, but Jin is taking shallow breaths and watching him.

It's unwieldy when it goes around Jin's neck, not at all like the soft leather piece in his mind. Kame is careful, the buckle is coated metal and almost too harsh, but even that is... good, somewhere.

Done. He can almost see the room; some room, and everybody looking at Jin, everybody knowing Jin is _his_.

"That looks hot," he whispers, because there's also a here and now and Jin slumps a little, opens for his tongue, and, "you look hot," against Jin's wet mouth.

"Then... what... what do you want?" Jin mumbles, his eyes closed again.

"I want everyone to see you," Kame says. He's looking, prodding at Jin's hip. Jin's flushed and he's hard, the black band around his neck. "I want them all to see you with me. And I also don't. They want you, and they want your mouth, and they see your ass in those leather pants and they want that too."

Jin doesn't ask about the leather edit, Jin has his face in the mattress again and twitches towards Kame's hand on his cheek. Jin is listening.

"And I love it, as long as they know you're still mine." He has his fingers on the collar, and he knows what he wants, he doesn't even care it's obvious. "And I think I'll let them see."

He waits, suddenly, he needs...

"How?" Jin mumbles, shifting because he's turned on, because he's trying not to move.

"I tell you I want you on your knees," Kame says. "Or, no, I don't tell you." The edge of the fake leather is hard, not like the other kind, the kind he's seeing. "I just show you." He tugs. Jin makes a little noise.

The gleaming floor, the arching walls, Kame's got it nice and firm in his mind. And Jin kneeling, opening his mouth as Kame opens his pants. He touches Jin's lips and the flare in Jin's eyes goes straight to his dick. Jin's got the image too. "So I let you suck me."

He tugs at the collar again, Jin knows how he'd hold him, Jin is twitching; waiting. "I make you go slow..." He slips his fingers inside, and then he's steady, slow but steady, and Jin's mouth gets with it, gets wetter and warmer, and he can just about imagine the stares, the sneaked looks at Jin's lips around his cock. "So everyone can see. You're not in a rush, are you?"

Jin has closed his eyes, but his breath skates over Kame's hand.

"I'm not either. I'm really enjoying you... I love everyone knowing." He's fucking Jin's mouth and telling a dirty, dirty story and Jin is breathing in cautious little bursts, and letting him in. Letting him see. "I can barely stay standing when I come," he whispers, "and I don't want to stop, but your mouth is so good..." He feels a ripple of something, not orgasm but something sharp, picturing himself slumping, coming, but having to stand because...

"And I don't want to look like an idiot if I fall over."

That makes Jin laugh, cut-off and stifled. Kame pulls his fingers away, then kisses Jin's cheek. Stays there. That was hot, and different, and maybe Jin needs the hiding space.

Jin is holding very still. Kame kisses him again, wet mouth and all, and it's quiet, and thoughtful, until Jin whispers, "Did I like it?"

Did Jin. Yes.

Jin wants it.

"Yes." He twists his hand down there, feels for Jin's hard-on through the boxers, rougher than he tends to be, possessive. "You liked it. It shows how much when I pull you up." Now he flips the blanket off, lets Jin see that _he's_ looking, the bulge that says... Jin liked it.

Jin is flushed, blinking twice. Not moving.

"Easy to see what you did," Kame says, nipping at Jin's bottom lip. "They can all tell, even when we move on, in the next room... and I'm just leading you along, I let them _all_ see. And you like being hard like this and walking around with my taste in your mouth." He almost wants to strip the boxers off Jin, have him naked like this, on a leash... but it doesn't fit yet.

Jin lets him nibble at his lip without moving, without saying anything. Just watching Kame, swallowing when Kame palms him again.

"So, there's a party," he says, while he gets his thoughts together. "There's... probably a boring half hour where we walk around and get drinks and whatever."

Jin snorts. "Giving you time to recover, I assume?" he asks with a challenge in his eyebrows again.

"Shh," Kame says sharply. Jin goes still but his erection gets thicker, even through the cotton. "Not your concern," he mumbles, and licks a stripe behind Jin's ear. "Though I probably will... recover."

"Okay," Jin mumbles. The way he's suddenly straining into Kame's hand is almost cute.

"So, drinks, music, walking around. I chat with some people. Someone wants to know where I found you."

Jin snorts softly but doesn't interfere.

Kame trails his fingers along the collar, then just under. "I could get used to this, just having you follow me." He wouldn't have to stop just picturing it. "I don't even pay attention but I know you're there. I like the pull, but it's best with a little slack." Maybe it should feel weirder, sillier, to imagine the leash in his hand, but with the half-naked Jin in his head and the warm, turned-on Jin along his body… it's not so silly.

"So we move to the main room. There's going to be a little show."

Jin blinks his eyes open, curious and alert.

"Not you," Kame adds. "Though I'm sure you'd be good at it."

The _hmpf_ sound is probably very insubordinate, but Kame lets is slide.

"So there's the room, with a low stage, and places to sit and lie around, and I make you lie down in front of me." It's a bit more muddled now in his head, as these things go. He's not an architect. But he sees the stage, and ringed lines of seats where Jin can lie down on a pillow, and Kame sits with his drink in the dimmed lights and there's people all around them but nobody who could make them uncomfortable. "I want you to have a good view."

"That's considerate," Jin mutters.

"It's girls on stage," Kame says, and _that_ takes Jin by surprise.

"Now turn around."

Jin needs a moment, but Kame helps, pushing until Jin has his back to him, and Kame scoots in close, and god, his dick was waiting for this, for anything at all.

He bites his lip for control, doesn't shift or nudge, but he senses Jin's smile anyway. "So one of them's one the ground, tied up," he says. "And the other one is standing there, and even I find her a little hot."

"Is she tall and scary and could take you in a fight?"

Kame squirms his arm through under Jin's neck, a little clumsily, but what can you do. Not like he had much time to plan ahead here.

"She knows what she wants," he mumbles. "She wants that girl, on the floor. And the girl wants it too." Then he covers Jin's eyes with his hand. The interference stops.

"Can you see them?"

It takes Jin a moment before he admits it. Then he nods, a tiny shift under Kame's fingers, a need cascading down from them all over Kame's body. He presses himself against Jin's ass, just enough.

"What…" Jin sounds hoarse.

It's not even Kame's scene, Jin probably has the better ideas and Kame doesn't normally have opinions on girls but right now this is hot and more perverse even than having Jin on a leash and fucking his mouth to make a point.

"Hmm, fingers," he says, shifting his pinky on Jin's face but no more than that, the suggestion has to do. "For a while. Making her squirm. She likes that as much as you. You wouldn't think she could move like that, when she's tied to the floor." He licks behind Jin's ear again. "Then tongue."

And yeah, Jin's got the picture, Kame knows. The dark head between reddened shaking legs, and Jin in that place is shifting just the way Jin is here, between Kame's hard-on and his hand.

"You don't really want me to know, but you like it," Kame says. "So I start touching you." This time his hand goes under the boxers. Jin's so wound up he bites back the sigh.

"The tall one's got a strap-on now," he says. He's always thought that's a stupid word, a buzzkill, but he doesn't care now, and Jin doesn't care either, Jin just wants his touch as Kame tells him about the tall one kneeling down, getting to business, Jin's hips rolling at just the speed Kame gives him and the girl on the floor sweaty and twisting, grinding, desperate, just like Jin…

"You like the way her tits are shaking. And you like the way I'm holding you, letting you watch. And then she starts _looking_ at you." For that he tugs Jin's boxers down past Jin's cock, and yes, there's a sharp twitch.

"Oh yeah, we're not far away at all. She knows you, and she likes the way you look, too, with my collar on you and the way you want to get fucked," he says. "And she can _see_ , she loves it the same way you do."

Jin is clutching, for something, or trying not to. Behaving.

"You're just the same," Kame breathes, and Jin's hard, _so_ hard, and in his head is Jin coming to the two girls fucking and Kame gives himself one hard, needy thrust… before he slows down. Leaves his hand is twitching on Jin's thigh.

Jin here with him is shivering, straining for a touch that's not there. Suddenly he laughs, low in this throat. "You're mean."

Kame doesn't disagree. He licks along the collar, tasting plastic and sweat and Jin's horniness.

"I like you better, though," he says. "Your show."

"As long as I entertain," Jin mumbles, squirming a bit, but Kame holds out on mean a bit longer. His other hand is sweaty where he held Jin's eyes closed.

"You entertain a lot," Kame says, nudging the collar again. Jin jerks from the reminder it's there. "And not just me."

"Oh," Jin goes. But there's no joke. Jin is waiting again.

"We're still there in the circle," Kame goes on. "And there's a guy coming up, with his younger… friend. They were watching you too."

"Everyone and their boytoy…"

"Hmm, yeah, he probably is," Kame muses. "Cute little thing, has a collar too… though he's not as pretty as you. They both thought you were hot like that. But it's the top who comes up to me…"

Jin squirms, slowly. "Is he also tall and…"

"Shh." Kame gets Jin's earlobe again, makes it a whisper. "He's _interested_." Then he touches the collar again, so cheap here and so important there, nothing happening he doesn't allow. "But I tell him I'm the only one who gets to fuck you."

Jin says something, or maybe not, maybe it's just noise. Still good. Movements barely constrained.

"He's very understanding," Kame says, tracing the shell of Jin's ear. "Says he doesn't just give his boy to everyone either. But your mouth is the best he's seen all night, if I'd share that…" His fingers on Jin's face, light, just for the dirty talk, but Jin turns into it, a flick of his tongue and then… stops. The moment holds; shaky and important. He didn't even know he was going there. And he said…

Jin is quiet, except for the tight, tiny breaths. He shifts, but only further into Kame, a closeness that's like clinging without hands. His tongue went for Kame's fingers.

"So I say, okay," he says. It feels like a huge, daring breath.

From Jin, too. Kame's fingertips are still touching, tracing Jin's mouth, burning when Jin is… there. Ready.

Kame's brain hardly catches up.

"I keep you on the leash. And I tell him it's as good as it looks." He slips them inside, the second time today, stifling a noise the first time Jin sucks. "So don't embarrass me."

It's Kame who moves, slowly, savouring, a guy who's seeing Jin's mouth on his cock for the first time. He can't see Jin but it's Jin who makes it real, with the licks and the pressure and the sucking, _working_ for it, and every time he lets Jin feel the collar Jin gives a whimper of a breath.

Jin's hand is behind him on Kame's thigh, clenching. "Make him come," Kame whispers, and Jin is doing it, Jin is sucking off some guy like he means it, some guy Kame _gave_ him to, he can feel it in his fingers, in and out and he wants to push Jin over and just be _inside_ him, everywhere.

When he thinks it's enough, when he pulls out, Jin is shaking. "Well done," Kame says, and Jin twists, the collar pulling where Kame held on.

"You okay?" Kame asks, quietly enough it doesn't get in the way, and Jin just nods, no words.

They could be done… he could turn Jin over, stroke him until he comes, blow him to be nicer… but there's still the other one, the sub, some wispy collared guy who wants Jin _too_ , and Jin here with his dick poking out over the fabric of his boxers in a ridiculous way and his skin slick and burning.

"That was good, he liked that," Kame says. "But his sub's still watching, all left out… and he doesn't get his dick sucked much so I tell him he can have your mouth, too, because you like it."

Jin's straining again, to everywhere and nowhere. Yeah, Jin got the message.

His touch is rougher, "this one is young, needy, doesn't care so much about your skills, he just knows your mouth is pretty," and Kame's fucking it with his fingers and he leaves the collar, Jin needs his hand on his cock because Jin is needy too and Kame gets with it, the way it works for Jin and then Jin is coming, sobbing, teeth grazing his fingers, _whoops_ , that would have been bad. Kame almost giggles.

He holds Jin as tightly as he can with his hands engaged, slowing down everywhere except in his breathing. Fuck, that was hot. And fuck, he's horny.

But he waits, lets Jin calm down. He puts a kiss on Jin's neck, away from the collar, just normal and dry, his hand on Jin's dick protective and familiar.

Jin fumbles and drags his own boxers down over his ass. His voice is muffled. "I don't care how…"

 _Fuck_ , yes.

Kame rolls Jin on his back. Jin is stunning. Sweaty skin, pale here and flushed there, the traces of come, the contrast on his neck, little red lines where the collar's not soft enough… for a split second Kame wonders if it's creepy he likes that, can't stop staring.

But Jin's already _come_ and his breathing's still shallow, expectant.

"So, okay," Kame says, pulling it together. He's over Jin and it's harder to talk with the greater distance. "I pull you back with the leash, I've had enough of sharing. My turn now."

Jin closes his eyes… wanting the image. God. Kame's hands are unsteady but it gives him a moment to fumble for their lube, keep up the fantasy that he's not clumsy by now. Back in that place he has lube in his pocket, he's better prepared.

"So I get you on your back…" He leans on Jin's shoulders again, just a bit of emphasis. "…for everyone to see but just for me to touch." He gets Jin's boxers off with a firm tug, sees Jin swallow. "Better." Then he slips his hand under. "That's all mine, isn't it."

Jin blinks, but slow and dreamy. Nods.

Kame swoops down and leaves a little kiss on Jin's stomach because suddenly he needs to. He catches a hint of salt, moves up. Touches the collar again. "Wouldn't it be fun if that had my name on it?"

Jin breathes out very shakily. "I think you really want to fuck me now."

Kame waits a beat, getting over the surge. "I do?"

Jin nods. "Yeah. Cause… I'm all yours and stuff. And you can take what you want." His voice fades out, like he doesn't want people to hear.

"That's true…" When Kame sits back, he trails his fingers down all the way from Jin's neck, past collarbones and belly and cock. "I think I make you hold up your legs," he ponders. "I need a hand for the leash."

Just the story, Kame thinks, imaginary leash. Until Jin does it. Pulls up his knees and holds them there and… waits.

It's awkward and exposed and Kame has to bite his lip, he needs it that bad and that now.

Well, Jin said it. Never mind who's watching. Seeing.

He slicks himself quickly and then he's there, weirder because Jin's so exposed, and he's meeting Jin's dark eyes but there are Jin's hands, hard under his knees he's holding himself open and oh god, yes. Thank god yes.

A crowd of strangers around them, and Jin is just his, and Kame takes what he wants.

He takes it faster, he's done drawing it out and he holds Jin eventually cause it's easier and normal and there were girls and guys and his fingers in Jin's mouth because he put that collar on Jin, and Jin has that face, when he won't come but he loves it, Jin just _loves_ it…

He jerks hard against Jin, into him, the last waves spiking through him. Fuck.

He just... he needs a moment.

Jin gives a breathless sigh as he pulls out. His legs are moving slowly as he's sorting himself. Kame wipes off the lube with the bottom corner of the sheet, his hands still unsteady. But he put Jin… among a crowd of strangers, he thinks, and perhaps he's an idiot but he feels better once he's lying next to Jin and has pulled him in, Jin heavy like always.

"And then I take you somewhere private, where there's just us," he whispers and holds Jin tight, and Jin laughs a little, but doesn't make fun of him.

"The end," he whispers back. After a while, he adds, "That was better than that stupid DVD."

Kame sighs, a little pleased with himself that Jin got so into it. He runs his fingertips along the collar again, and it still gives him a little buzz. His name on it, ha. Jin was so pretty.

Jin is lying quietly, maybe dozing, maybe thinking things over. Getting embarrassed and then getting over it, Kame has an idea how that goes now. He peeks down at the collar, still there. Prettier than expected.

It's when everything comes back to him, the whole story of it, that he wavers. "You're… it was okay, right?"

"What?"

"I said… Earlier. I said nobody else would touch you." He's flushing again, not in the sex sense. "I mean. Was that okay? There were… guys."

"Yeah, um. They were… not real?" Jin slumps in very close. _Very_ close. Kame can't see his face. "I… kind of liked it."

"I feel like… I kind of pushed it."

"Yeah, but… it was fun." His voice is firmly smothered in the bend of Kame's neck. "We do fun stuff when you push me. You're better. At this. And if you quote me I'll kill you and leave the milk out of the fridge for a week."

Kame hisses in audibly at the thought of that frightening threat. Then he lets go of a long breath. "I should take that off," he says, nudging Jin by tensing his shoulder. "I don't want it to chafe."

"Yeah, okay," Jin admits. Sitting up, he makes a knowledgeable-and-cool face. "This collar was not designed for long-term use." Then he blushes.

Kame kisses him on the mouth before he gets to work on the buckle. "There. You're free." The red lines are bright and clear now. Kame kisses them too.

He didn't expect Jin's little shudder, or the way it goes through him too. "Okay, yes?" he asks again.

"Yeah," Jin nods. "Sure." Then he picks up the collar, turns it over. "Are we really going to throw it out?"

Kame takes it off him, thinks. "We don't have to. What do you think?"

Jin shrugs slowly. "It doesn't take up much space. And, well. It was sufficient for short-term use." He's trying to waggle his eyebrows again. "Maybe I'll come up with something sick and pervy too sometime. Or, who knows…"

Kame closes his hand around the collar. It's plasticky and cheap and by now kind of slippery, and they're going to keep it. "Who knows…?"

Jin grins. "What's in the mail next."


End file.
